Harry Potter und die WÄchter der Elemente
by Gordric Potter
Summary: Harry erfährt von den Wächtern der Elemente. Wer sind sie? Wird er mit ihrer Hilfe Lord Voldemort besiegen können ? Und was wird noch alles passieren?
1. Chapter 1

Der seltsame Brief

Der seltsame Brief

Es war ein schwül heißer Sommertag gewesen, die Leute im Ligusterweg waren ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach nachgegangen und versuchten jetzt sich etwas abzukühlen. Es herrschte überall reges treiben, auch im Haus mit der Nummer 4 wurde denn ganzen Tag über gearbeitet. Auch wenn die eigentlichen Bewohner nicht sehr viel taten. In einem kleinen Schlafzimmer in der oberen Etage versuchte sich derjenige, der den ganzen Tag geschuftet hatte in den Schlaf zu wälzen, es war Harry Potter.

Harry hatte den Tag über wieder nur gearbeitet, er hatte den Rasen gemäht, die Wäsche gewaschen oder das Blumenbeet vor dem Haus saubergemacht. Nun war er am Ende seiner Kräfte, er versucht zu schlafen, doch wenn er die Augen schloss sah er immer nur wie seiner Mentor Albus Dumbledore in den Tod stürzte. Er sah wie Snape den Zauberstab zückte und die unvergesslichen Worte "AVADA KEDAVRA" sprach, er sah wie Dumbledore kurz über den Zinnen zu schweben schien und dann in die Tiefe stürzte.

Harry wachte wieder schweißgebadet auf. Wieso ? Wieso immer ich ? Erst meine Eltern, dann Sirius und dann auch noch Dumbledore. Wieso sterben immer alle Leute die in meiner Nahe sind?´ fragte sich Harry. Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er stieg aus dem Bett, schaute auf den Wecker und stellte das es schon 1.00 Uhr war. Er war seit einer Stunde 17 Jahre alt und war somit in der Zauberergemeinschaft volljährig und durfte auch außerhalb von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zaubern. Er war so froh, dass er dieses verdammte Haus seiner Einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten, den Dursleys, verlassen konnte, dass er sich wieder auf das Bett legt und die Augen zu machte, er versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Auf einmal jedoch, hörte er ein leises Klopfen, er war sofort wieder hellwach und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Er sah sich im Zimmer um bis sein Blick auf das Fenster fiel.

Vor dem Fenster saßen Fünf Eulen und ein Falke. Harry sah erstaunt den Falken an, es war normal, dass die Post mit Eulen verschickt wurde aber mit einem Falken das war doch schon etwas sehr bedeutsames. Harry ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, die Eulen und der Falken flogen in seine Zimmer und ließen sich auf sein Bett nieder.

Er machte von der ersten Eule den Brief los und erkannte dass er von Zaubereiministerium war:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag._

_Da sie heute 17 Jahre alt geworden sind, ist es mir eine Freude Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern dürfen. Aber Ihnen muss weiterhin bewusst sein, dass sie dies nicht in Gegenwart eines Nicht-Magischen Menschen erlaubt ist, zum Wohle der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft._

_Des Weiteren möchte ich sie daraufhin weisen, dass ihre __Apparierprüfung am 15. August im Ministerium stattfindet._

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Rufus Scrimegeour_

_Minister für Zauberei_

_P.S. Ich würde mich über ein Gespräch sehr freuen._

Das sieht ihm wieder ähnlich´ dachte Harry mich erst wieder in Sicherheit wiegen und mir schmeicheln und dann doch nur wieder seinen eigenen Ziel verfolgen.´

Harry legte den Brief weg und machte den nächsten Brief los, es war ein Brief von Ron, seinem besten Freund:

_Hey Kumpel,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag,_

_ich hoffe dir geht's gut, denn wenn ich das nächste Mal sehe, wirst du mir gefälligst sagen was du mit Ginny gemacht hast, sie weint nur noch den ganzen Tag und ist nicht mehr ansprechbar._

_Dein Freund Ron_

Ginny da war wieder das Thema über das er überhaupt nicht sprechen wollte. Er hat sich von ihr am letzten Schultag nach dem Begräbnis getrennt um sie zu schützten, doch waren da immer noch Gefühle für sie.

Harry legte denn Brief schnell weg und nahm den Nächsten:

_Lieber Harry_

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich dein Geschenk bei mir zu Hause. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher warum ich noch zu Hause bin aber ich habe so einen seltsamen Brief bekommen ich soll bis zum 23. August zu Hause bleiben, weil ich sonst nicht DIE Möglichkeit hätte._

_Aber in dem Brief stand auch das du bescheit wüsstet, deswegen hoffe ich du weist damit er was anzufangen. _

_Liebe Grüße, deine _

_Hermine_

Was für ein Brief ? Harry wusste nichts von einem Brief und warum sollte er von allem wissen? Er legte den Brief von Hermine weg aber dachte noch die ganze Zeit über das Geschriebene nach. Er nahm sich den nächsten Brief und erkannte sofort, dass er von Hogwarts war:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter_

_Es wurde nach langen Diskussionen beschlossen, dass Hogwarts auch in diesem Jahr wieder öffnen wird. Deswegen möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass sie ihr 7. Jahr absolvieren können. Wir erwarten sie am 1. September am Gleis 9¾ um 11 Uhr um mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

_Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_P.S. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich würde sie gerne am 24. August in einem Büro in Hogwarts sprechen, es geht um das Erbe was sie von Professor Dumbledore erhalten haben._

ERBE! Er war der Erbe von Dumbledore! Das konnte nicht sein er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, beschloss aber am 24. Zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen.

Er machte den letzten Brief von den Eulen los und lies ihn aber gleich wieder fallen. Er sah nur die geschwungene grüne Schrift von Dumbledore. Es konnte aber nicht möglich sein. Dumbledore ist tot, er hat es selbst gesehen. Er hob den Brief auf und fing zittrig an zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry _

_wenn du diesen Brief liest werde ich schon tot sein._

_Jedoch habe ich noch ein paar Wünsche an dich. Als erstes möchte ich, dass du deine Schulausbildung beendest, denn ohne die richtige Ausbildung wirst du nie etwas gegen Lord Voldemort aus zu richten haben. Als zweites möchte ich, dass du dein Erbe antrittst, es ist nicht nur das Erbe was ich dir hinterlasse, aber den Rest wirst du dann von Minerva erfahren. _

_Mein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass du Minerva und NUR Minerva, von unseren Gesprächen des letzten Jahres erzählst, sie wird die bestimmt weiterhelfen können. _

_Wenn du an dir zweifeln solltest, denk daran du bist ein Gryffindor. _

_Ich wünsche dir viel Glück_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sein ehemaliger Mentor schreibt ihn einem Brief in dem er ihn bittet wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, er wollte doch eigentlich nicht mehr zurück um die Hokruxe zu suchen. Aber Harry hatte Dumbledore immer vertraut, also würde er es auch diesmal wieder tun.

Harry legte den Brief beiseite, er wollte sich eigentlich auf sein Bett zurücklegen aber da fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Falken.

Interessiert nahm er den Brief dem Falken ab und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter _

_Wir bitten sie nach ihrer Apparierprüfung zu Miss Hermine Granger zu gehen. Mit Miss Granger werden sie dann am 24. August nach Hogwarts gehen, um dort ihr Erbe anzutreten. Alles weitere werden sie dort erfahren_

_Mit ehrwürdigen Grüßen_

_Die Wächter der Elemente_


	2. Chapter 2

Abschied von den Dursleys

Abschied von den Dursleys

Wächter der Elemente? Von diesen Wächtern hatte Harry noch nie etwas gehört, er machte sich aber schon ein bisschen Sorgen, denn warum sagten sie ihm, dass er sich mit Hermine zusammen nach Hogwarts begeben sollte? Er fand das alles sehr merkwürdig aber er konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, denn von unten schrie Onkel Vernon: "Komm runter du fauler Hund!"

Harry zog sich schnell an und ging in die Küche.

Am Tisch saßen schon Onkel Vernon, wie immer hinter seiner Zeitung, und Dudley, der sich wieder die Eier von Harrys Teller genommen hatte. Tante Petunia war am Herd und machte den letzten Schinken in der Pfanne heiß.

Harry setzt sich an den Tisch und begann an einem Toast zu knabbern. Nach einer Weile legte er ihn weg und sagte mit einer tonlosen Stimme, um seine Freude zu unterdrücken: "Ich ziehe aus. Gleich nachdem Frühstück." Alle starrten ihn an. Onkel Vernon war der erste der die Sprache wieder fand: "Wird auch langsam Zeit, weist du eigentlich wie lästig du uns bist? Du kommst jedes Jahr hierher und geht's uns auf die Nerven wir haben nichts als Ärger mit dir. Wir füttern dich durch und wie dankst du es uns? Indem du irgendwelcher deiner Phantasiefiguren auf unseren kleinen Duddy hetzt. Ich hoffe du kommst nie wieder." Harry wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, er wusste ja das er bei den Dursleys nicht gerade willkommen war aber soviel Abscheu hätte er selbst ihnen nicht zu getraut. Harry sagte mit kalter Wut in der Stimme: "Ich hatte auch nicht vor wieder hier her zu kommen, denn ich kann mir etwas besseres vorstellen als wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden. Ich werde euch nie wieder belästigen." Dann stand er schnell auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er wollte gerade damit anfangen seine Sachen zu packen, als an der Tür klopfte. "Ja, was ist denn noch ich bin ja gleich weg!" rief er, doch es kam keine gemeine Antwort, sondern Tante Petunia, die langsam ins Zimmer kam und ein trauriges Gesicht machte.

Harry war erstaunt was er da sah, seine Tante sah traurig aus. Das hatte es in den ganzen Jahren nicht einmal gegeben, er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie mit trauriger Stimme sagte: "Harry was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist mir sehr wichtig und ich möchte nicht, dass du mich unterbrichst oder mich nachher deswegen anbrüllst, versprichst du mir das?" Harry konnte nichts sagen, er nickte bloß unsicher.

"Es ungefähr eine Woche bevor deine Eltern umgebracht wurden. Lily, deine Mutter, kam damals zu mir um mit mir zu reden. Erst wollte ich nichts von ihr wissen, weil ich immer neidisch auf deine Mutter war, denn sie war der Mittelpunkt der Familie. Als sie mir dann jedoch erzählt hat was ihr vielleicht passieren könnte wusste ich nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte, ich war neidisch auf sie aber meine Schwester verlieren ohne das ich mit ihr Frieden geschlossen hatte? Nein, das wollte selbst ich nicht. Sie erzählte mir ganz von vorn, von ihrer Schulzeit, ihren Freunden und wie sie deinen Vater lieben gelernt hatte. Als sie mir dann von dem Krieg in eurer Welt erzählt hat und was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hat, kam sie zu mir und wollte dass ich, falls ihr und James etwas passieren sollte, dich aufnehme und dich erziehe. Ich was das es nie leicht bei uns war und Vernon und ich dir immer das schlechteste gewünscht haben, jedoch musst du mir glauben, dass ich das nie gewollt habe. Immer wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich meine Schwester mit ihren grünen Augen. Immer wenn du uns verlassen hast hatte ich Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, denn ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Wenn du mich immer beschimpft hast, musste ich mich zurückhalten um nicht laut los zu heulen, denn ich konnte einfach nicht sehen wie du leidest. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und habe dies alles nur gemacht um nicht bei Vernon aufzufallen er hätte alles unternommen um dich wieder los zu werden wenn ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber gezeigt hätte. Er hasst die Magie wie nichts anderes und Dudley ist genauso wie er. Ich schäme mich für die Beiden, ja ich SCHÄME mich für **MEINEN Mann und MEINEN Sohn**, weil sie einfach nicht verstehen wollen was du und die Magie mir bedeuten." sie fing anzuweinen, "Aber ich habe alles hingenommen und dir immer vertraut. Aber als du uns vorhin gesagt hast, dass du uns verlässt und du nie wieder kommen wirst, ist für mich eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Ich werde die letzte Verbindung zu meiner Schwester verlieren.

Aber ich weis, wie du über uns denkst, deswegen wollte ich dir nur noch dieses Geschenk von deiner Mutter geben, sie hat es mir bei ihrem letzten Besuch gegeben und wollte, dass du es erst an deinem 17. Geburtstag erhältst." Sie holte ein kleines Päckchen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, legte es neben sich auf das Bett und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Harry war geschockt, was hatte das zu bedeuten, seine Tante liebte ihn? Aber sie hatte ihn doch immer verabscheut und ihn wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, denn sie nicht aus ihrer Küche wüschen konnte. Er konnte nicht fassen was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte, aber als er sie da so sitzen sah wie ein Häufchen Elend konnte er nicht anders, er setzte sich neben sie und fuhr ihr über ihren Rücken. Das Heulen verstärkte sich noch mehr. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, jedoch war er sich bewusst, dass er seine Tante nicht so zurücklassen konnte, deshalb sagte er: "Ich kann vielleicht nicht verstehen wieso du so gehandelt hast aber ich verstehe deine Gefühle. Ich vermisse meine Mutter genauso wie du, für dich ist es sogar noch schlimmer als für mich denn ich habe sie nie richtig kennen gelernt aber du und du musstest jedes Jahr dich durch mich an sie erinnern." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Ich kann dir aber verzeihen, denn ich weis das es nicht leicht ist mit Vernon und Dudley, die Erfahrungen habe ich zur genüge gemacht", er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen und auch sie musste grinsen, "aber ich kann dir verzeihen und würde mich freuen wenn wir unsere Beziehung zueinander verbessern könnten, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Mir wird bestimmt etwas einfallen um dich zu unterstützen." Er sah sie ermutigend an und sie sah ihn in die Augen, ja es waren diese Augen die ihn immer an ihre Schwester erinnerten, diese grünen Augen. "Danke." sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Weißt du was in dem Päckchen ist?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile seine Tante. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat es mir nur gegeben."

Harry machte vorsichtig das Geschenk auf, in ihm waren ein Brief, zwei kleine Schlüssel und zwei Ringe. "Das kann nicht sein! Nicht diese Ringe!" rief seine Tante erschrocken. "Was ist mit den Ringen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. "Es sind die Ringe deiner Eltern, es waren nicht die Eheringe aber sie haben sie immer getragen, weil sie ihnen etwas gaben. Deine Mutter hat mir aber nie gesagt was das war." erklärte ihm seine Tante mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry war erstaunt, diese Ringe haben seinen Eltern gehört und sei mussten ihnen sehr viel bedeutet haben. Er nahm denn Brief und begann zu laut lesen:

_Mein lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, werden wir nicht mehr am leben sein. _

_Du wirst uns wahrscheinlich nie richtig kennen gelernt haben aber bitte trauere nicht um uns denn du musst leben. _

_Wir werden dich nie aufwachsen gesehen haben, nie dein Leben gesehen haben doch sei dir sicher wir vermissen dich. Du wirst uns immer fehlen. _

_Die Ringe die du heute erhalten hast, sind die Ringe die dein Vater und ich immer getragen haben. Es sind keine normalen Ringe, es sind Ringe die von Dumbledore stammen. Er hat sie mit den stärksten Schutzzaubern die er kannte belegt, damit sie uns schützen. Ich bitte dich mein Sohn wenn du diese Ringe erhältst, du musst ihn immer tragen du nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleidest wie wir._

_Bitte trauere nicht um uns und lebe dein Leben._

_Wenn du Hilfe brauchst wende dich an Dumbledore oder an die Wächter der Elemente. _

_Wir werden dich immer lieben_

_Deine Mum und dein Dad_

Nun konnte Harry nicht mehr anders, er brach in sich zusammen, seine Eltern hatten ihm diese Ringe geschenkt und ihm damit gesagt das er leben sollte auch wenn sie nicht mehr leben könnten, seine Eltern haben sich für ihn geopfert, weil sie nicht mehr die Ringe hatten.

Harry schrie und heulte, er konnte es nicht verstehen. Er konnte nicht mehr, dass war alles zu viel für ihn. Seine Tante setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie schaukelt ihn leicht und er beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Nachdem er wieder aufstehen konnte nahm er die Ringe und packte sie in eine Tasche, denn er wollte sich langsam auf den Weg machen, er wusste bloß nicht wohin. Wohin sollte er gehen? In den Fuchsbau konnte er nicht, er würde es nicht aushalten Ginny zu sehen, zu Hermine konnte er auch nicht weil er dort erst am 15. August hin konnte, also beschloss er erst einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und sich dort zu verstecken, denn der Orden des Phönix würde ihn bestimmt bald finden.

Er machte sich fertig und ging nach unten in den Flur. "Lebt wohl, ich werde nie wieder kommen." rief er noch und hörte die verschieden Reaktionen. Sein Onkel und Cousin, die im Wohnzimmer waren grunzten nur als ob sie es endlich hinter sich hatten. Aber seine Tante, die noch immer oben in seinem Zimmer war, hörte er leise schniefen. Es war komisch für Harry, auf der einen Seite Freute er sich hier weg zu kommen aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er seine Tante auch verstehen, die ihn wieder sehen wollte.

Harry packte seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig drin und ging auf die Straße. Er wollte gerade den Fahrenden Ritter rufen als er ein "PLOPP" hörte. Sofort drehte er sich in die Richtung um, aus der das Geräusch kam und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Er erwartete, dass ihn die Todesser gefunden hatten, doch als er sich um drehte sah er nur seinen altern Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin.

"Professor, was machen sie denn hier?" fragte Harry ganz erstaunt. "Hallo Harry, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen." sagte Remus. Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung. Lupin lachte. "Ist schon gut es war ja auch nicht zu erwarten, dass du genau jetzt auf mich triffst. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich bin hier, weil ich einen Brief erhalten habe indem steht, dass ich dich an deinem Geburtstag abholen soll und dich zu mir nehmen soll, will du nicht weist wohin du gehen sollst." erklärte er ihm und lächelte. "Ich soll mit zu ihnen? Aber das ist doch großartig, denn ich wusste wirklich nicht wohin ich gehen sollte." sagte Harry mit einem leuchtet in den Augen, was sagte das er riesig freute bei dem letzten der Rumtreiber wohnen zu können. "Na gut, dann lass uns mal gehen." er nahm seinen Zauberstab und schickte die Sachen schon vor und nahm dann Harry am Arm und brachte ihn zu seinem Haus.

"Willkommen auf Lupin-Manor!" sagte Lupin als Harry seine Augen öffnete.


	3. Chapter 3

Lupin-Manor

Lupin-Manor

Er war sprachlos, er stand vor einem großen in weiß gehaltenen Haus. Es hatte ein riesiges Eingangsportal auf dem das Wappen der Familie Lupin eingelassen war. "WOW!! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Haus besitzt. Nimm es mir nicht böse aber ich dachte du wohnst in einer Bruchbude, die fast zusammen fällt." sagte Harry und blickte sich um, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Remus lachte: "Danke für das Kompliment. Aber lass uns reingehen, dann zeig ich dir alles." Er ging voraus, Harry blickte sich immer wieder um, er war einfach sprachlos aber als sie die Eingangshalle betraten haute es in fast aus den Latschen, sie war so groß wie die von Hogwarts. Alles war mit grauem Marmor verkleidet, von ihr gingen zwei Treppen ab, eine nach oben und eine nach unten und eine Tür die in das Wohnzimmer führte.

"Komm ich zeig dir erst das Haus und dann dein Zimmer." sagte Remus, er war zufrieden mit sich, denn er hatte Harry einen kleinen Schock verpasst. Es war ja auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn man an Remus Kleidung dachte.

Sie fingen im Keller an, hier waren die Kerker, wie sie fast jedes Zaubererhaus dieser Größe besaß, die Wohnungen für die Haushelfen und ein Zaubertranklabor, in dem er immer seinen Wolfsbanntrank machte. Als sie wieder hoch gingen, zeigte er Harry das Wohnzimmer, es war in rot und gold Tönen gehalten, wie es sich für einen ehemaligen Gryffindor gehörte. Es gab einen großen Tisch, vor dem Kamin standen ein paar Sessel und ein Sofa. An den Wänden hingen viele Bilder, die die Verwandten von Remus zeigten.

"Guten Abend, Mister Potter. Es freut mich sie kennen zulernen." sagte das Bild, was über dem Kamin hing. Es zeigte einen alten Mann der Ähnlichkeit mit Remus hatte. "Harry, darf ich dir meinen Vater vorstellen, Silvio Lupin" sagte Lupin und deutete auf das Bild. "Guten Abend, Sir." antwortete Harry.

Sie gingen von der Eingangshalle nach oben, dort waren die Gästezimmer. Jedes von ihnen hatte einen Schrank und ein großes Himmelbett. Von jedem Zimmer konnte man ein Bad betreten, welches immer zwischen zwei Zimmern lag. Auf der Etage befanden sich noch drei Büros, welches nur eins von Remus benutzt wurde und zu einem anderen sagte er: "Dieses Büro solltest du benutzten, Harry. Es war das Büro deiner Mutter, wenn sie mich immer besuchen kam."

Harry war wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er bekam das Büro seiner Mutter. Aber ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte ging Remus auch schon weiter. Er blieb vor einer Doppeltür stehen. "Das ist der größte Stolz meiner Familie" sagte er nicht ohne ein gewisses Grinsen aufzusetzen. Er öffnete die Türen und zum Vorschein kam die größte Bibliothek, die Harry je gesehen hat.

"Die ist ja noch größer als die von Hogwarts. Das würde Hermine gefallen, sie hätte ihr zu Hause gefunden: deine Bibliothek." sagte Harry mit einem erstaunten Lachen. "Ja, du hast recht Hermine würde hier sofort ein ziehen." sagte nun auch Remus mit einem Lächeln. "Aber nun komm ich will dir dein Zimmer zeigen."

Sie gingen noch eine Treppe hoch und blieben vor der einzigen Tür stehen die es dort gab.

"ich möchte dir dieses Zimmer nur geben wenn du dir ganz sicher bist." sagte Remus mit einem besorgten Blick auf Harry. "Was ist mit dem Zimmer? Warum willst du es mir nicht einfach zeigen?" fragte Harry mit einem verständnislosen Blick. Remus atmete einmal tief durch bevor er weiter sprach: "Weil… weil es das Zimmer deiner Eltern ist." Er sah Harry an das er geschockt war, er konnte es gut verstehen es war nicht leicht etwas zu erfahren was man seit Jahren schon verloren glaubte.

Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals und mit den Tränen ringend sagte Harry: "I… ich möchte dieses Zimmer gerne sehen. Ich möchte sehen wie meine Eltern hier bei dir gelebt haben." Remus nickte und machte die Tür auf. Der Raum war auch in rot und gold Tönen eingerichtet. Es gab ein großes Himmelbett in dem zwei Leute platz hatten und einen Großen Schrank. Eine weitere Tür ging von ab und führte ins angrenzende Bad.

Harry konnte nicht anders, ihm liefen stumme Tränen übers Gesicht, er sah Remus an und warf sich ihn in die Arme und schluchzte: "Danke!" Remus war den Tränen auch sehr nah, doch er wollte für Harry da sein, so schloss er ihn in seine Arme und beruhigte ihn.

Nachdem sich Harry etwas beruhigt hatte sagte Remus: "Wenn du deine Sachen ausgepackt hast komm doch bitte in die Bibliothek." Harry konnte nur nicken, denn er hatte immer noch einen großen Kloß im Hals.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry zu Remus in die Bibliothek kam. Er hatte immer noch rote Augen. Harry hatte seine Sachen ausgepackt und dabei sind ihm wieder die Ringe in die Hände gefallen, er wollte Remus danach fragen.

Nun stand er in der Bibliothek und sah sich um, sie war so groß, dass er nicht wusste wo Remus war. Er ging einen Gang entlang als er auf der linken Seite die Schatten eines Feuers sah. Er ging darauf zu und fand Remus vor einem Kamin sitzend wieder. Als Remus ihn bemerkte, drehte er sich um. "Ah, da bist du ja ich habe schon gar nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet und wirst du in dem Zimmer bleiben?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ja, ich bleibe in dem Zimmer, so habe ich immer etwas, was mich an meine Eltern erinnert." sagte Harry und blickte hoffnungsvoll in das Feuer. Remus bot ihn einem Sessel an und bestellte bei einem Hauselfen zwei Tassen Kakao.

Nachdem er angefangen hatte aus seiner Tasse zu trinken, teilte Harry den Brief und das Päckchen, was er von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte.

Remus las sich den Brief durch und sah sich die Ringe an. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Ja, ich kenne diese Ringe. Sie haben sie wirklich immer getragen und sie fühlten sich durch sie geschützt, dass war das einzige was sie mir immer gesagt hatten. Aber nachdem ich weis, dass sie von Dumbledore sind kann ich sie verstehen."

"Aber wieso haben sie, sie abgenommen und mir geschenkt? Wenn sie die Ringe behalten hätten, dann wäre ihnen nichts passiert." fragte Harry mit trauriger Stimme.

"So darfst du nicht denken Harry! Deine Eltern wollte immer das Beste für dich und du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben was sie gemacht haben oder nicht." antwortet ihm Remus.

"Aber.."

"Nichts aber. Deine Eltern wussten was sie getan haben und das war das was sie für richtig hielten also höre auf an dir zu zweifeln und vertraue deinen Eltern. Hast zu mich verstanden?" fragte Remus eindringlich. Harry nickte, denn er wusste dass es keinen Sinn machte sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen.

Remus blickte ihn aufmunternd an und sagte: "Du solltest den Ring deines Vaters tragen, denn er wird auch dich schützen. Sonst hätten sie dir nicht diese Ringe geschenkt." Er gab Harry den einen Ring. Harry nahm ihn und steckte ihn sich auf den Finger. Es durch fuhr ihn ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn und der Ring fing rot an zu leuchten.

Remus sah ihn zufrieden an, denn nun war er sich sicher, dass die Ringe noch wichtig werden sollten für Harry.

Er blickte in das Päckchen und sah die beiden Schlüssel. "Sag mal weist du was das für Schlüssel sind?" fragte Remus. Harry sah ihn an. "Nein, ich dachte das sind Schlüssel von Gringotts." sagte Harry verwundert.

"Nein diese Schlüssel sind nicht von Gringotts. Ich keine alle Arten von Schlüsseln die sie in Gringotts verwenden und solche habe ich noch nie gesehen und in dem Brief von deiner Mutter steht auch nichts darüber." sagte Remus nachdenklich.

"Weil du gerade den Brief meiner Mutter erwähnst, hast du schon mal etwas von den Wächtern der Elemente´ gehört?" fragte Harry. "Ich habe davon schon einmal gelesen. Warte hier kurz, ich will nur schnell ein Buch holen." sagte er schnell und sprang auf. Er verschwand in den Regalen und kam nach einer Weile wieder.

"Entschuldige, die Bibliothek ist so groß, dass ich das Buch erst suchen musste. Aber ich habe es gefunden." er hielt ein Buch mit dem Titel _Vereinigungen der Magie´ _"Hier stehen alle Vereinigung drin, die es unser Zaubergemeinschaft gibt und das von Anfang an. Also müssten sie hier drin stehen." sagte Remus und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Er fing an zu blättern, bis er die entsprechende Seite fand. "Hier steht es:

_Die Wächter der Elemente_

_Sie sind eine Vereinigung des Guten. Über sie ist nicht sehr viel bekannt, außer das sie sich mit sehr mächtiger und alter Magie auskennen._

"Was mehr steht nicht drin? Das bringt uns aber nicht sehr viel weiter." sagte Harry enttäuscht. "Na ja, eins wissen wir jetzt, sie sind wenigstens sind sie auf unserer Seite." sagte Remus beschwichtigend.

Die nächsten Tage blieb Harry bei Remus und war das erste Mal seit dem Tod von Dumbledore fröhlich. Er konnte sich richtig entspannen. Er verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Remus, der ihm viel über seine Eltern und Sirius erzählte.

Die Zeit verging so schnell, dass der Tag der Apparierprüfung da war.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich würde mich riesig über weitere Kommentare freuen!

Die Apparierprüfung

Harry wachte am Morgen seiner Prüfung mit einem komischen Gefühl auf. Er war nicht sicher was ihn er wartete, er hatte keine Angst die Prüfung nicht zu bestehen, sondern eher wegen dem Gespräch mit dem Minister.

Er zog sich an und ging dann runter ins Wohnzimmer zu Remus und wollte frühstücken. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Und hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Remus als er Harry sah. "Ja, ich hab gut geschlafen. Es ist bloß ein bisschen komisch, ich habe keine Angst vor der Prüfung aber ich weis nicht was ich von dem Gespräch mit dem Minister halten soll." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

"Nun, mach dir keine sorgen und iss erst mal was, dann werde ich mit dir ins Ministerium apparieren und dann wirst du deine Prüfung machen und dann werden wir sehen was sich aus dem Gespräch ergibt." sagte Remus in seiner beruhigenden Art. "Du hast ja Recht, ich sollte mich nicht schon vorher fertig machen."

Als sie gegessen hatten, verließen sie das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Sie kamen in der Eingangshalle an und Remus schaute sich um. "Guten Morgen, Remus. Ich soll Harry bei seiner Prüfung begleiten und aufpassen." sagte Tonks, die auf sie zu gelaufen kam. "Ach, das ist schön dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen. Du wirst schon auf ihn aufpassen." sagte Remus und gab Tonks einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie wurde leicht rot, wandte sich aber dann an Harry: "Hallo Harry, ich werde dicht hinter dir apparieren und aufpassen, dass du dich nicht zerreist. Hier das ist dein erstes Ziel wo du hin musst, wenn du dort an kommst erhältst du das Nächste." sagte sie und gab Harry einen kleinen Zettel. Er nahm ihn uns las: _Gerichtsraum zehn. _

"Ist das der Raum, wo ich damals meine Anhörung hatte?" fragte er. "Ja, er ist es." sagte Tonks "nun mach dich bereit, ich bleibe immer dicht hinter dir."

Harry konzentrierte sich und verschwand, was er aber nicht mit bekam, ist das die ganze Halle von strahlend weißem Licht erfüllt war bevor er verschwand. Tonks sah ihn verwundert an, nachte sich dann aber gleich auf den Weg um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Harry kam im Gerichtsraum an und merkte, dass er ohne ein Geräusch auf getaucht ist. Als er sich umsah, sah er ein Mann die auf ihn schon wartete. "Guten Tag, Mister Potter. Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch von ihrer Anhörung vor dem fünften Schuljahr, ich bin Tiberius Ogden."

Harry reicht ihm die Hand und sagte: "Guten Tag, ich freue sie wieder zu sehen, diesmal sogar unter besseren Umständen." Mr. Odgen lachte und fragte ihn: "Wie haben sie es eigentlich gemacht das sie lautlos und in weißes Licht gehüllt hierher apparieren sind?"

"Was in weißes Licht? Das habe ich nicht mitbekommen, nur das ich lautlos apparieren bin. Ich kann ihnen aber auch nicht sagen wie ich das gemacht habe, weil ich es selber nicht weis." antwortete er und überlegte, vielleicht sollte er mal Hermine fragen, die wüsste bestimmt eine Antwort.

Als er in seinen Gedanken war, erschien Tonks hinter ihm, die ihn etwas komisch anguckte aber nichts sagte. Mr. Odgen reicht ihm auch einen kleinen Zettel aus dem Stand: _Aurorenbüro_. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder und war wie schon vorhin, leuchtend und lautlos verschwunden. Die Beiden starrten ihm hinterher und Tonks beeilte sich ihn wieder einzuholen.

Harry war schon ihm Aurorenbüro und wurde von Kingsley Shackelbolt begrüßt. Auch er war verwundert über die Art wie Harry sich bewegte. Als Tonks wieder auftauchte, gab er Harry den letzten Zettel auf dem stand: _Büro __Rufus Scrimegeour._ Harry verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Minister.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann in das Büro des Ministers.

Dieser erwartete ihn schon. "Ah, Harry schön dich zu sehen. Wie ich sehe bist du in einem Stück hier, also kann ich dir zu deiner bestandenen Prüfung gratulieren." er stand auf, gab Harry die Hand und forderte ihn auf sich zu setzten.

Harry überlegte nicht lange und sagte dann: "Wenn sie mich eingeladen haben um mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich für das Ministerium das Aushängeschild spiele sind sie schief gewickelt. Ich bin und bleibe ganz Dumbledores Mann."

Er sah denn Minister fest in die Augen. Er kannte diesen Blick irgendwoher, konnte ihn aber nicht vorher, doch dieser Blick sagte ihm, dass es keinen sind mehr hat nachzufragen. Harry musste feststellen, dass das Gesicht des Ministers seinen fröhlichen Ausdruck verloren hatte.

Der Minister brauchte einen Moment bevor er wieder mit gefasster Stimme sagte: "Wie ich sehe hat es wirklich keinen Sinn sie um zu stimmen. Und weil wir beide nur das Beste für die Gemeinschaft wollen, werde ich sie auch nicht weiter belästigen und werde sie in ihren zukünftigen Taten unterstützen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich mich ihnen nicht in den Weg stellen sollte, also werde ich daran halten. Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen, dann wenden sie sich ruhig an mich, er werde dann sehen was sich machen lässt." sagte der Minister und blickte Harry aufrichtig an.

"Ich werde auf ihr Angebot zurückgreifen, wenn es nötig sein sollte." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Er verabschiedete sich vom Minister und verließ sein Büro. Vor der Tür stand eine abgehetzte Tonks. "Sag mal, wie machst du das? Ich war direkt hinter dir aber du warst schon weg, ich habe mich zwar beeilt aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht einholen. Aber wie ich sehe bist du noch ganz, deswegen herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte sie fröhlich.

"Danke Tonks. Ich weis auch nicht wie ich das gemacht habe, ich dachte eigentlich ich apparieren ganz normal, was ihr aber alle sagt, macht mich doch etwas stutzig, ich wollte Hermine fragen, ob sie eine Antwort weis." sagte Harry.

Harry machte sich auf zu Remus, dem er erstmal erzählte was alles bei der Prüfung passiert ist. "Das du ein außergewöhnlicher Junge bist, habe ich schon immer gewusst." sagte Remus. "Los wir wollen Hermine nicht länger warten lassen. Ihr sollt doch gleich nach deiner Prüfung nach Hogwarts, wenn ich nicht irre oder?" fragte Remus. "Ja, du hast recht also lass uns gehen." antwortete Harry.

Sie gingen vor das Haus und apparierten zu Hermine.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Erbe

Das Erbe

Sie apparierten zu Hermine und Harry sah sich um. Es war eine schöne Gegend, es lag in einem kleinen Vorort von London, aber nicht so wie der Ligusterweg. Hier war alles natürlich und friedlich. Hermine wohnte in einem schönen, im beige gehaltenen Haus, auf einem kleinen Schild stand "Praxis", das war der Eingang zur Zahnarztpraxis von Hermines Eltern.

Sie gingen die kleine Treppe hoch, die vor dem Haus war und klingelten. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis ein großer Mann mit kurzen Haaren und Brille öffnete. Er beäugte Remus etwas komisch und fragte dann: "Guten Tag, was möchten sie?" "Guten Tag, ich bin Remus Lupin, der ehemalige Lehrer ihrer Tochter und das ist Harry Potter." sagte Remus freundlich und deutete auf Harry. "Guten Tag." sagte auch dieser.

Die Miene von Mr. Granger hellte sich sofort auf als er die Namen hörte. "Natürlich. Ich habe doch schon soviel von ihnen gehört. Mein Name ist Robert Granger. Aber kommen sie doch erst einmal herein." sagte er und macht den Weg frei. Harry und Remus gingen in das Haus und waren erstaunt. Es war kein besonders großes Haus es war aber sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Es war hell und lies viel Licht in die Wohnung. Es gab einen Kamin und darum standen ein Sofa und ein paar Sessel. Mr. Granger war ihnen gefolgt und sagte: "Warten sie hier bitte einen Moment, ich werde Hermine und meine Frau holen." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden.

Nach einer Minute kam eine Frau ins Zimmer die, die Mutter von Hermine sein musste, sie hatte auch braune Haare und braune Augen. Sie sagte: "Guten Tag, ich bin Diana Granger. Sie müssen Professor Lupin sein." Sie reicht Remus die Hand und wandte sich dann an Harry. "Und du musst Harry sein. Meine Tochter hat mir schon soviel von dir erzählt und es wird immer mehr." sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hatte Hermine wirklich soviel von ihm erzählt? Aber weiter, kam er in seinen Gedanken nicht. Denn es gab einen freudigen Schrei und schon hatte er lauter Haare im Gesicht, die ihm die Sicht raubten und er durch die Umarmung, die sich anschloss, das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten fiel.

"Harry, ich freu mich so dich zu sehen." sagte Hermine und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. "Entschuldige dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe." "Macht doch nichts. Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." sagte Harry und sah Hermine an. Sie hatte ein T-Shirt und eine enge Jeans an. So hatte sie Harry noch nie gesehen. "Ich warte schon den ganzen Tag auf dich. Was hat es nun mit dem Brief auf sich?" fragte Hermine ganz aufgeregt.

Harry musste lachen. Ja das war seine Hermine, so wie er sie kannte. "Nun ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier um mit dir nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dort mein Erbe, was ich von Dumbledore erhalte, anzutreten. Was du aber bei der ganzen Sache für eine Rolle spielst, weis ich auch nicht." sagte er und sah sie wieder an. Es war genau die Reaktion die er erwartet hatte, ihr war vor erstaunen der Mund offen stehen geblieben. "Du… du bist Dum… Dumbledores Erbe. Ist… ist das wahr?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben aber ich bin sein Erbe. Wir sollten nach meiner Prüfung gleich nach Hogwarts kommen, damit das Testament vollstreckt werden kann." sagte Harry mit leichter Traurigkeit in der Stimme. Hermine bemerkte wie nah Harry die Sache ging und sagte schnell: "Wenn das so ist, werde ich mir schnell meinen Umhang anziehen und dann können wir los."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermines Eltern und gingen vor die Tür. Bis Harry einfiel: "Ach, Hermine. Ich hatte heute doch meine Prüfung." "Ja und?" "Naja, die Prüfer haben gesagt, dass ich mit weißem Licht und lautlos appariere. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du dir das mal ansehen kannst. Denn ich weis darauf keine Antwort aber du vielleicht, weil du doch fast alles weist." "Na klar mach ich das. Es ist schon sehr interessant was du mir da sagst, denn bis jetzt weis ich noch nichts darüber aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden." antwortete Hermine mit einem Blitzen in den Augen.

Also machten die drei sich auf den Weg. Harry apparierte eine Sekunde früher, damit sich Hermine das Leuchten ansehen konnte. Er war schon in Hogsmeade und wartete auf die anderen. Es kam ihn komisch vor. Die Anderen sind doch direkt hinter mir gewesen. Wo sind sie denn?

Gerade als er sich umsah, hörte er zwei Plopps und er kannte, dass es Hermine und Remus waren. "Mensch Harry, wie machst du das? Wir waren direkt hinter dir aber du warst schon weg. So schnell hab ich noch nie einen Apparieren sehen." sagte Remus und Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Ich hab aber nichts anders gemacht als sonst, es war so wie immer." sagte Harry verteidigend. "Sehr interessant." sagte Hermine, wieder mit dem Blitzen in den Augen.

Sie machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Als Harry jedoch das Schloss erblickte blieb er stehen und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es lag so friedlich da, als ob es nie ein Verbrechen in diesen Mauern gegeben hätte.

Hermine kam zu ihm und fasst ihn sanft an den Arm. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er konnte verstehen was sie sagen wollte. Sie brauchte keine Worte zu benutzen, deswegen nickte er bloß und ging weiter.

Als sie am Tor ankamen schickte Remus einen Patronus zum Schloss, damit ihnen jemand aufmachte. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Hagrid auf sie zu und machte das Tor auf. "Hallo, ihr drei freu mich euch zu sehn." sagte er und umarmte Harry und Hermine so dass ihn fast die Rippen brachen. "Hallo Hagrid, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen. Du weist sicher warum wir hier sind?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Hagrid nickte bloß und führte sie zum Schloss.

In der Großen Halle trafen sie auf Professor McGonagall. Auch sie empfing sie freundlich. "Guten Tag, Miss Granger und Mr. Potter, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so früh sind. Der Zauberer aus dem Ministerium kommt erst in einer Stunde sagte sie und führte sie in die Halle.

"Das trifft sich gut, Professor. Denn ich möchte Ihnen erzählen, wo ich letztes Jahr mit Professor Dumbledore war." sagte Harry. Die Reaktionen waren nicht anders als erwartet, Hermine, Remus und Professor McGonagall sahen ihn an als ob sie gerade erfahren hätten dass sie Zauberer sind. Hermine war die Erste die sich gefangen hatte und sagte: "Harry, bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass du es erzählen möchtest? Er hat doch gesagt dass es niemand wissen soll außer dir, Ron und mir." "Ja, ich weis. Aber in dem Brief, den er mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschickt hat, stand dass ich es Professor McGonagall erzählen soll aber nur ihr allein. Deswegen, Remus, muss ich dich bitten uns alleine zulassen. Ich weis dass man dir vertrauen kann aber ich vertraue nun einmal Professor Dumbledore und möchte seinen Wunsch respektieren." "Ich verstehe. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse, denn ich weis, alles was Dumbledore plant und plante, hat seine Richtigkeit. Ich werde euch alleine lassen und zu Hagrid gehen." sagte Remus und verließ die Halle.

"So, Hermine könntest du einen Zauber sprechen, damit wir uns ungestört und ohne lästige Zuhörer unterhalten können?" fragte Harry und Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab.

Dann erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte, von der Prophezeiung, über die Horkruxe hin zu der Nacht wo Dumbledore starb, hier musste Harry mehrmals aufhören und die Tränen unterdrücken, und über den falschen Horkrux.

Professor McGonagall wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ihr stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie lehnte sich zurück und überlegte eine ganze Weile bis sie vorsichtig sagte: "Also, das ist die ganze Geschichte. Ich konnte mit Albus nicht sprechen, denn bis jetzt ist sein Büro verschlossen und wir kommen einfach nicht hinein. Aber ich wusste nicht dass es so schlimm ist. Ich werde euch natürlich soweit es mir möglich ist helfen."

Harry war froh dass sie es so gefasst aufnahm. Er wollte jedoch nicht das den anderen etwas passiert, deshalb sagte er: "Sie müssen mir aber versprechen, dass sie dem Orden nichts sagen. Sie können ihn um Hilfe bitte und mir bei der Suche helfen aber er soll nicht wissen um was es sich dabei handelt und sie dürfen auch nicht so auffällig danach suchen, ich möchte nicht, dass Voldemort etwas davon erfährt." Er sah seine Professorin tief in die Augen. Auch sie kannten diesen Blick, sie hatte ihn schon oft gesehen. Aber das kann nicht sein. Woher sollte er oder ist es möglich das…? fragte sie sich in Gedanken bevor sie antwortete: "Ich werde natürlich niemanden etwas sagen und die Suche werde ich auf ein geringes Maß reduzieren, damit wir Erfolg haben und nichts passiert."

Harry war zufrieden mit der Antwort und deutete Hermine denn Zauber wieder aufzuheben. Kaum war der Zauber weg kam auch schon Remus mit einem älteren Mann in die Halle.

"Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall. Ich bin hier um die Testamente der Familie Potter, der Familie Black und das von Albus Dumbledore zu vollstrecken." sagte der ältere Herr. "Gut, ich denke wir können die Eröffnung gleich hier in der Halle machen, da in meinem Büro sowie so kein Platz ist für alle. Ich werde nur noch schnell Hagrid bescheit geben." sagte McGonagall und schickte einen Patronus zu Hagrid. Harry war wieder in seinen Gedanken, das Erbe seiner Eltern sollte er heute auch erfahren? Er konnte es nicht glauben, endlich würde er erfahren was seine Eltern ihm noch hinterließen.

Hagrid kam nach wenigen Minuten und der Testamentsvollstrecker nahm eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand und las dann vor:

_Hier mit vermachen wir unseren gesamten Besitz unseren einzigen Sohn Harry James Potter. _

_Der Besitz der Familie Potter bezieht sich auf das Haus in Godric's Hollow und die umliegenden Länderein, 6 Verliese in Gringotts, mit einem Gesamtwert _

_von 25.000 Galleonen. _

_Des Weiteren möchten wir ihm sagen, dass wir ihn immer lieben werden, egal was passiert. _

_In Liebe _

_Lily und James Potter_

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, seine Eltern hatten ihm soviel vermacht, dies hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Doch der letzte Satz war ihm am wichtigsten und er hatte stumme Tränen in den Augen.

Der Testamentsvollstrecker wartete einen Moment und begann dann weiter zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_du warst für mich immer der Sohn, den ich nie hatte. Ich habe dich über alles geliebt und möchte nicht dass du traurig wegen meines Todes bist. Du hast mich immer an deinem Vater erinnert, doch warst du nicht er und deswegen sah ich in dir den Sohn meines Freundes und so was wie meinen Eigenen, ich werde dich nicht vergessen_

_Ich vermache dir als meinen einzigen Erben, das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12, mit seinem gesamten Inhalt. Ich hoffe du findest einen Weg meine Mutter loszuwerden. Auch vermache ich dir das Vermögen meiner Familie, was bei Gringotts in 7 Verliesen im Wert von 40.000 Galleonen liegt._

_Ich hoffe du findest deinen Weg um siegreich zu sein._

_Dein Pate_

_Sirius Black_

Hermine legte die Hand auf Harrys Arm, denn sie spürte das er nicht auf so was vorbereitet war, sie hatte auch schwer damit zu kämpfen.

Harry liefen nun Tränen überlas Gesicht, er wusste ja wie sein Pate für ihn empfand aber das es so tief war konnte er sich nicht eingestehen.

Der Beamte wartete wieder einen kurzen Moment bevor er das letzte Testament vor las:

_Meine lieben Freunde,_

_wenn ihr dies hört werde ich nicht mehr unter euch weilen aber ich bitte euch trauert nicht zu lange um mich, denn es gibt wichtigere Dinge._

_Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer._

_Ich vermache meinem Freund Hagrid das Verlies 5845 in Gringotts, indem er alles finden wird was er braucht um sein Fach noch besser zu gestalten und sich noch mehr seinem Hobby der außergewöhnlichen Tiere widmen zu können. _(von Hagrid war ein lautes Schniefen zu hören)

_Meiner treuen Freundin Minerva vermache ich meine gesamten Bücher aus meinem Büro, du wirst sie erhalten auch wenn du nicht in mein Büro kommen kannst._

_Nun zu Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, ich habe diesen Titel immer abscheulich gefunden aber das bist du nun einmal, auch wenn du dich nie so gefühlt hast. Dir vermache ich mein Denkquarium und sämtliche Erinnerungen die darin enthalten sind. Ich vermache dir des Weiteren das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, es wird dir einmal nützlich sein, meine Verliese in Gringotts mit einem Inhalt von 50.000 Galleonen. _

_Ich vermache dir auch mein Haus, was sich in Wales befindet. _

_Auf deinen weiteren Weg solltest du den Wächtern der Elemente vertrauen, denn sie haben ein weiteres Erbe für dich._

_Harry eins möchte ich dir noch sagen, du bist mein einziger Nachfahre, ich bin dein Urgroßvater._

_Euer alter Freund und Großvater_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_


End file.
